


Dimensional Talks

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, supercanary, uh it ends fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Alex meets Sara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Speaking of SuperCanary, would you mind doing one where Alex finds out about them? Cause I would imagine that Kara would want to keep it to herself for awhile cause Alex just came out. And awhile turns into like 6 months and next thing they know Alex and Maggie are showing up for movie night and Sara is in the kitchen in nothing but one of Kara's button ups making dinner for her Alien. And Kara is like 'Oops'.

It just never seems like the right time??? Like Kara doesn’t want to step on Alex’s moment and then there’s world saving and then aliens and then Sara goes back to her dimension and then Sara comes back and six months have gone by??

Alex opens the door, hand-in-hand with Maggie, and there’s this woman?? In Kara’s kitchen?? In Kara’s shirt?? And Alex just reaches for her gun?? Instinct??

And Sara goes right into fighting mode and leaps the island to knock Alex’s hand down and the gun skitters across the floor. Maggie steps back and grabs for her gun while Sara and Alex trade blows.

“Freeze!” Maggie’s got the gun on her, but she could hit Alex and then Kara is in front of her, her hand wrapping around the gun and Maggie fires.

Sara and Alex both yell and disengage to run over to Kara and Maggie. Maggie’s dropped the gun and staring wide-eyed at Alex’s sister who is not screaming in pain?

“Everyone, stop.” And Kara’s pissed. Because that could have been Sara or even Alex receiving that bullet.

Maggie’s shaking cause all of the pieces are falling into place and Alex’s heart is in her throat.

“This is Sara, Alex, Sara, Sara, Alex, my sister.” Sara’s eyes bug out and she grimaces. But Kara’s got bigger things to take care of right now. “Maggie, come sit down.”

Kara’s gentle and slips her hands into Maggie’s, she doesn’t drop Maggie’s gaze as she walks backward to the couch. “You didn’t hurt me Maggie. And while I’m around, I won’t let Alex get hurt either.”

Maggie’s breathing is shallow and Alex comes around the couch to wrap her arm around Maggie. Kara continues softly, “You did nothing wrong. You hurt no one. Can you take a deep breath?”

Maggie nods and Kara smiles. Maggie shakes her head and swallows. She breathes in a few times and smiles back at Kara. “Not really, uh, what I was expecting. From tonight.”

Kara nods and places Maggie’s hands on Alex’s. She stands and looks at Sara, Sara smiles, a tiny smile, but it lets her know that Sara’s okay.

Kara lets out a huff and drops back on the other couch. She grabby motions for Sara and Sara can’t say no to that. So the four sit in silence for a few minutes, letting the tension fade from the room.

“So, that’s what you meant when you said you weren’t banging Supergirl.” Maggie speaks first and the twin noises of disgust pulled from Alex and Kara dissipate the last of the tension between them all.

Alex sighs and apologizes and Maggie understands that to protect people, sometimes you just can’t tell them everything. Then Alex turns to Kara and nods to Sarah.

Alex is not happy. Kara grimaces this time and nods.

“So, remember how I told you I went to another dimension that time I was gone for almost a week?” Alex nods but Maggie holds up a hand. The explanation doesn’t take long and Maggie’s really understanding.

Especially for someone who’s just learned about dimensional travel.

“Well, this is Sara Lance.” Kara holds up Sara’s hand and smiles. 

Sara wanted to make a good impression. But Kara hadn’t warned her about Alex. She’d mentioned Alex before, honestly couldn’t stop talking about her amazing sister. 

Had Kara not mentioned Sara?

Alex holds her hand to her head and grimaces, “So, you’re dating?”

Kara ran her fingers over Sara’s knuckles and smiles, “Yeah!” 

“And you haven’t told me about this why?” Maggie twitches at the way Alex’s voice rises. Alex’s hand grips hers harder and Maggie places her other hand atop Alex’s. 

“I’ve told you about Sara!” 

“Not as your girlfriend!” 

Kara sucked in a breath and deflated. She felt Sara squeeze her hand and she nods. “I - there was a lot going on.”

“For six months?” Alex leans over her knees and Kara sighs.

“You’d just come out Alex. I didn’t want to…” Kara sighs again and looks up at the ceiling, she doesn’t know what she’s looking for. Inspiration? Help? 

Alex shakes her head, “No, Kara-”

Kara holds up her hand and charges onward, “And then there were more attacks and you were with Maggie and I don’t know Alex. Time just flew by and then it felt like we’d been together forever.” She turns to Sara and Sara is so soft, so open to her and Kara just can’t imagine being without her. “I honestly forgot that Alex didn’t know.” 

She says it to Sara and Sara nods, smiles, shakes her head with a chuckle. It’s such a Kara thing to do. “Yeah, and I’ve been dimension hopping a lot lately, so that doesn’t really help in us meeting.” She turns to Alex and Alex looks disgruntled and peeved, but not angry anymore.

Maggie bites her lip. “So, both Danvers sister, huh?” She probably won’t get thrown into space.

Kara groans and Alex sighs. Sara looks at Maggie, “Sara Lance, we haven’t met before.” 

Maggie grins, “Maggie Sawyer. How’s your Danvers?” 

Sara narrows her eyes and then grins. She and Maggie are going to be friends. “Mine can float during sex.”

Kara’s eyes widen and Alex frowns.

“Mine knows how to use her fingers though.”

Alex groans and Kara looks horrified.

“Well, that only takes training.” Sara scoffs and waves her hand. “Although there are some downsides.” 

Maggie perks up and leans back against the couch, “Do tell.”

Sara smirks, “Well, the burnt holes in the ceiling for one. And when I’m really good with my-”

“Kara, do you want to go get pizza with me?” Alex stands and sighs, are they dating the same person?

Kara’s beet red and shoots to her feet so fast she leaves the ground. “Yes, yes I do!” 

Sara and Maggie cackle, their laughter follows the Danvers sisters out into the hallway. Alex shudders. 

“We’re so screwed.” 

“I’d make a sex joke, but I’m afraid that’s all we’re going to hear for the rest of the night.” 

Kara sighs and shakes her head. She slips her hand into Alex’s and they bicker about pizza toppings. It’s quiet in the pizza shop as they chat. Until Kara’s phone buzzes.

She checks for J’onn but it’s an unknown number. The text reads:

 _Wow, little Danvers, didn’t know you could do_ that.


End file.
